


days and nights

by ackersmjth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackersmjth/pseuds/ackersmjth
Summary: days and nights of commander and levi





	days and nights

**Author's Note:**

> i wish i could know english better to write better

The door opens with the first ray of sunshine breaking through the marble high walls. The light climbs higher than them and lits the southern part of the barracks.

Meters of wooden floor creaks under the weight of heavy, confident footsteps. Swallowing thick saliva, Erwin tastes the early morning, mint toothpaste and the sleepless night when he tried to blink away the heaviness from his eyelids.

Erwin always says he's not a morning person.

Everyone knows that's a lie though.

Ever since he joined scouting legion - since his teenage days, there was no time for the rest for the young self full of obstinacy. The days were longer and nights shorter and because of Erwin's vocation, growing position there was the need and an obligation to be always awake.

So even after a sleepless night, Erwin is the first one walking through the empty hall and place. Watching the sun climbing between white clouds and orange sky.

In his neat office he wandered to the large, clear window that illuminated the entire room and brought some warm.

_Was I getting sentimental again?_  He thought as he caught himself staring at the barracks, empty square and in the distance high wall for way too long. Every time his sight wanted to admire the rising sun it stopped on the wall. Wall that slashes the whole landscape and reminds him of the reality.

"Today's mail, commander," Girl's voice rang in a spacious room, waking him from the deepest thoughts. Erwin was too far away in his head to hear the knocking.

In the doors the young age girl made a salute straight from the book, pressing fist to her chest with a sound, despite the earliest of an hour she was full of energy. The corners of her mouth were curled up with an unofficial smile directed towards the commander, the healthy tinge of her skin was consuming the sun coming from the window where Erwin stood.

She finally made steps to the shiny, dark desk, which the length of it was like half of the room. A desk where Erwin spent more nights than in his own bed.

"Early today," He hummed with the tone familiar for everyone. Warm and polite, same with his appearance.

Compared to Keith or Nile commander, Erwin was always the most likeable one amongst recruits and soldiers.

The naturally chiselled facial features were just an adjunct to blue bright eyes, brighter hair and gentle facial expression. With his matureness, forbearance, trust and faith that he has for everyone, regardless of their status. That might be one of the reasons why the commander is so popular amongst the soldiers.

The natural smile rested on lips as he took the first pile of letters and documents. Smaller, bigger and in varied colours. The one that got his attention was the light brown one, with a big red stamp from the capital and note  _important_.

The rest was placed neatly on the desk.

Lifting hairy brows Erwin glanced at girl with her spine straightened. "Thank you. You may leave now,"

She saluted again before leaving the office.

 

The tidiness that prevailed a moment ago began to disappear within hours. More and more pages of documents started to fill the empty spaces on the wood, more and more wrinkles appeared on the wide forehead along with droplets from sweat.

To catch a breath Erwin took off the uniform jacket, that felt too hot and hung it on the chair. He felt now how sweaty his back was, it stuck to the white ironed shirt and a vein popped up on his temple.

He pressed two fingers to the aching temple and rubbed the pulsing vein away as he read the sentence written in a tiny font for the fourth time. His tired eyes were cloudy, and blinking it didn't help, the letters were blurry again. On top of it all his head started to hurt, maybe from today's weather pressure.

 

It is a typical day for the commander, full of paperwork, signatures, nerves, decisions, consents and drops of sweat, so as not to make any mistake.

It's a typical day for the commander when the door opens without knocking and Erwin does not look up.

He hears the steps, familiar small steps echoing in his aching head. It is even harder now to focus on the small letters even when the beginning started to resemble actual words.

He reads, reads the words yet the only thing he hears it's breathing. Quiet and smooth breathing then doors shutting quietly. Erwin went to the beginning of the sentence again, focuses and reads. He sees some movement in the distance and then the familiar mug is millimetres from his fingers.

"Levi," Erwin begins, sounds firm. "Read it for me," He gives up, and when Levi approached, he handed him the document.

Levi squinted his small eyes when Erwin reached for the cup, the aroma of coffee attacked his nostrils from afar and his eyes opened a little bit wider. The mug was warm, smell so strong and good. One long sip made Erwin's eyesight better, bones years younger and took away the headache. It's what he needed.

He took one more delicious sip and then leaned towards Levi who waited till Erwin gave him his full attention.

_On the twenty-first of December, twelve o'clock in the morning, Erwin Smith, the 13th commander of Scouting Legion is obliged to intervene in the capital's main judicial office to testify against the Scouting Legion director's killer._

Erwin sighs deeply and receives the document from Levi, who looks at him for another second.

He analyzes everything quite quickly. A lot of papers, even more stress. White shirt permeated with the sweat, rolled-up sleeves and Erwin's jacket, which he rarely gets rid of, is now hanging on a chair. His shoulders are tense, hair could be in a better condition, the wrinkles are visible under his eyes and his nose is big and outstanding as always.

"Are you starting to have a reading problem? Should I ask for reading glasses for the old commander?"Levi speaks and his voice bounces around the office where he walks. He makes a small circle and rotates on his heels standing in front of the high desk.

He hides his hands behind his back and straightens the spine.

Erwin needs more energy to work harder, he drinks some more, adam's apple moving and a pair of grey eyes watching. The chair creaks when Erwin moves, caffeine swims to his veins and leaves the cup to catch another document. 

He reads, analyzes, marks something and frowns. He hears an impatient change of weight from foot to foot.

"Oh," He looks up, catches the irritated gaze and thin brows low, very low making Levi look harsh. "Thank you, Levi," Erwin said as if he remembered that he is not alone.

Despite this stress and unbearable dissatisfaction, Levi knows that coffee tasted good and helped him a lot. He helped him as he could, nothing matters for the commander but the work.

Levi took a few steps to the huge bookcase and sighed. The bookshelf is even taller than Erwin himself and Levi could only wish to reach the books in the upper shelf. 

One of the books was lying on the ground. Levi touched the leather frame, closed his fingers around it and he knows in what circumstances it has been found on the ground.

He opens it, flips over a dozen pages. Something about the anatomy of the human body. He then checks the shelf with his finger, no dust on it, so he puts the book back to where it belonged, in an empty crack.

He still hangs around the office like a child looking for something interesting to play with.

He sits on a leather, red couch where usually recruits are invited to the commander. He sits restlessly, moves knee, it's uncomfortable. With the tissue he wipes the dirt on his boot and gets up a minute later. 

Levi walks to the window, watching members from Hanji's squad getting off their horses. Must just end their trial.

He sighs again, then Erwin sighs and rubs the temple again. Levi left the room some boring minutes later without any word. Not from him, nor Erwin.

 

The sound of a feather against paper is rough, harsh. Some of the ink falls on the paper and Erwin sighs, he massages the bridge of his nose and his eyes hurt like hell. He needs a pair of glasses and brighter lamps. And a longer night.

 

"Did he ever leave the office?" Hanji asked when he and Levi were passing by the commanders room. Levi just shrugged, but a moment later, when he got rid of the intrusive squad leader, he came back to this floor, under the heavy door.

He went inside without knocking again. The dark, wooden desk was covered by wide shoulders and the quiet snoring was hearable. Levi took the cup, different from the one he brought earlier, but it was also with coffee.

He washed it a few floors down and came back with a thin blanket he found in the lobby.

Levi threw it on the broad shoulders, fixed it to cover the neck because Erwin was close to the window, and the early winter was beginning.

The papers were sticking out from Erwin's hands and Levi took the first one. Yesterday's date and a lot of difficult words. He knows the writing well and it looks like a report. He put it away, looked at Erwin lastly and left.

 

Some days later, it's snowing hard and Erwin went to the capital.

He's tired and back two days later, arriving in the city by the stagecoach at night. He walks in the opposite direction from his apartment and office. The thin pockets of his coat don't protect him from the cold.

With the white snow frozen in his blonde hair, he knocks on the wooden doors. Waits and smiles when the doors open.

It is the middle of the dark night but Erwin's not surprised that Levi is not asleep. He's in two parted pyjama, black hair wet at their ends and not welcoming look is on his face. The entrance to the warm flat is covered by Levi's strong posture. He eyed a taller man with those sharp eyes and moved head aside, bangs jumping with delay.

The cold hits his bare ankles and irritation grow inside him.

"Erwin Smith, you are really a strange person," Levi speaks with his naturally rough tone, not swallowed saliva and belly squeezed.

"Levi," Erwin's smile is sincere and intended only for the critical words and it makes the night suddenly warmer.

Levi is not that cruel to make Erwin freeze longer.

He went inside and closed the door behind him. The snow began to melt right away from the warm temperature in Levi's cozy flat. He told Erwin not to move cause he will spread the dirt from his boots.

"Apologies for coming this late," He started, taking off the outer clothing. "I just came back and thought about giving it to you right away," He removed the heavy and dirty boots and placed a black sack on the table.

Levi stepped closer, suspicious, half asleep and watching Erwin. He put on the warm slippers and began to unpack the sack. "What is this," He muffled.

"Something you asked me some time ago," Erwin said proudly, unbuttoning the long coat. It felt from his strong shoulders and hang next to the shorter coat. "It's so warm in here," He noticed, walking around the small apartment that belonged only to the lieutenant.

He knew it well.

Erwin noticed a small ray of light from the candle standing on the windowsill and wandered some more around the bedroom when Levi was busy struggling with the sack.

Inside the sack there was many, varied and hand made bags of tea. It could be enough for two months of morning tea.

He smelled one, knowing the smell very well. Strong, black tea. It's nothing like the one they serve in survey corps. It's one for which he would have to be born as a different person, live in the capital and lick king's ass.

Erwin approached the smaller man and smiled genuinely. "The chief assistant was asking about you. I immediately recalled the time we went together to the capital and got invited to dinner. You loved the tea they served in the restaurant,"

"The one with rats under the table?"

Erwin laughed shortly, Levi did not know what was so funny. But felt small shivers creeping on his body, he shook them away with a movement of his arms.

"Yes, yes. That one," Erwin nodded and considered Levi adorable, he was obviously not aware of that.

But the look he kept after receiving the small gift was something anyone rarely sees. That's how it is with Levi and his hidden emotions, they are deep, really deep but not invisible.

Levi blinked blankly because the way Erwin was staring was creepy.

And too contrasting with the night. The stare was too easy to read, too obvious and too blue. Levi had a weakness for that deep blue, this night there was that faint glow from the candle and snow from the outside.

The snow again moved in the background, in the window, it never stopped. It matched the white shirt, white hair, white skin but not eyes. Erwin was tired and didn't know what he is doing here. 

"Thanks,"

Levi's gaze dropped and took the sack to the small kitchen part.

"Did I interrupted your sleep?" Erwin asked out of politeness, in the end Levi was in his pyjamas and those slippers that he got from his squad on Christmas. From afar he smelled like fresh bath, the same soap everyone had in barracks but his was more intensive.

Levi certainly does not open doors for everyone who knocked at this time. Who would do that anyway?

He shook the long, black bangs. "I couldn't fall asleep. Do you want a cup of tea?"

"Actually," Erwin half smiled and Levi blinked again. "I was hoping you would say so,"

Levi decided to make the tea from Erwin's generous gift. He pulled out one bag that smelled like forest, fruits and warm. Two mugs, for him and Erwin. He heard the commander talking behind his back, something about the cold weather and Levi enjoyed it like a background to boiling water.

Erwin grabbed onto the mug like a kid, with two huge hands, Levi gave them a quick stare. Drinking, he felt like his blood circulates again and the limbs slowly thaw.

"It's nice. Really nice,"

Levi didn't sit next to him. His hip rested against the windowsill and cold from under the window was hitting his back. After a few calming sips and staring at the snowy night, he looked at his guest, commander, Erwin. Tall even when sitting. "What about that murder? You know anything more?" Levi asked simply, since it was a reason from Erwin's small absence.

"It's a longer case, I think. I will have to visit the capital some more times this month. I was thinking of staying there for a couple of days. Would you accompany me next time?"

Levi squinted his eyes, drinking again to think of the answer or have more time for himself. "If there's a need to."

Erwin smiled, felt something in his throat and coughed several times. He covered his mouth with a fist, coughing a little longer. Levi's forehead immediately got covered with deep wrinkles and he got closer to Erwin.

"It's going to be a harsh winter as you said. You should wear something warmer than this," Levi pointed at the white shirt and Erwin looked down as if he forgot what he was wearing.

"I forgot my jacket today. That's a fact, Levi. I should wear thicker clothes. A commander should never be sick,"

"And you, not the commander, should take care of yourself,"

Erwin chuckled at Levi's harsh tone and his seriousness. He should try to relax in times like this, when they are drinking really good tea and just don't work, till the morning, forgetting about the world and the walls, about everything. Like their only worry is the cold winter.

"I am taking care of myself, Levi. I'm a grown man after all,"

"I can't really tell." Levi grimace was slowly falling apart, every time he saw or heard the chuckle of the supposed grown man.

"Are you? Are you taking care of yourself, Levi?" Erwin moved on the chair to face Levi. "You always seem some kilos lighter," The warm voice suddenly changed to softer, Levi felt his own skin getting softer for the second.

"That's because I'm not spending all days in front of a desk. About that. You should stop falling asleep on your desk. It's not good for your spine and irregular sleep is not a healthy thing,"

"Levi," Erwin said and he already had an advantage of Levi, always. Just one word and he listens. "Are you insulting and worrying about me at the same time?"

"I'm just saying facts. You are going to kill yourself like that,"

"I wish it could be the only thing to kill me,"

The silence felt and stayed in the air so Levi reached for the mug, fingers brushed with Erwin's hand. "Your hands are frigging cold," Levi hissed taking empty cups into the sink.

It took a while to wash it, for water to get warm. By that, he felt something behind him. Tall and a big posture, hovering over him.

Levi finished washing and found it difficult to turn around, knowing well what waits on him there. He let out the heavy sigh and turned around on his heels.

"Late night indeed aren't good for us,"

Erwin said and Levi looked up from the ground, to his surprise Erwin wasn't looking at him. He was staring far away in the window, trying to see something else than the snow. His two big hands were trying to warm themselves with the tiny flame from the candle.

Levi had time to hang his gaze on the profile of the commander. Sharp jawline, slightly parted lips, big nose and calmness mixed with stoic concentration. It felt like staring for eternity and Levi would never get bored.

Staring longer and seeing more flaws in the flawless man, wrinkles around his eyes, a scar above the hairy eyebrow and... and he can't find anything else. The skin looks so smooth, eyelashes are long and lips looking soft and pink.

Levi looked down and with small hesitation reached for Erwin's hand, the one that didn't reach the flame.

Indeed it was cold, pale and covered with green blue veins. With a thumb Levi ran over the rough knuckles, going back and doing it again, shyly just rubbing them, trying to make it warmer.

"Indeed," Levi mumbled out when Erwin didn't reprimand his deeds. "Then why are you here? Not sleeping after the journey." He finished, sounding like not him, like no one he knows. Four fingers holding the bigger hand.

"I could not sleep,"

"You really fucked up your sleep schedule. Look at you, you look drained, you look exhausted. That's not how the commander should look alike,"

"Levi," Erwin started and chuckled, as he always does when he feels helpless against Levi's words. Harsh and honest as always. He grabbed the tiny and soft hand of Levi's, it was warmer than the mug of tea they had. "Don't be so harsh on me," He added, getting closer and Levi felt how his heart rose to his throat.

He moved just when Erwin did, stood on his tippy toes and pressed a right hand into commander's cheek, the smooth one. He glued to him so suddenly and so needy, he was caught. 

Levi shivered because of the growing heat of both bodies, trembling with warm despite the winter outside the small flat. His thumb brushed the jawline, felt short hair from one day beard.

When he looked up, the blue eyes caught him, they were so bright and  _happy_. They were smiling and Levi's cheeks produced another warmth that he could not bear any more.

Levi swallowed loudly as Erwin leaned even lower. The tips of their noses brushed and Levi parted his lips just to feel the air on them.

"You are so precious to me," Erwin whispered and Levi thought he misheard. Thought he was dreaming when his hand disappeared in blonde hair, holding onto them and feeling its softness.

His breathing got faster like after an hour training, it was heavy and so thick you could slice it into pieces. The breath wrapped itself like a scar around the golden neck when Erwin lowered his head again. This closeness was overwhelming.

"And late nights, like this one, are the only where I can do this,"

Erwin whispered and took Levi's lips in his. He took the little grimace and kissed it cautiously as if the lips were snow and his were the tea.

_It was happening._  Levi thought quickly and closed his eyes intuitively, closed and moved only with his lips. He moved them, kissed something which was probably the upper lip of the commander. It was passionate and intimate. And of course it was interrupted, his fingers clutching blond hair.

He opened his slightly hazy eyes to meet the more blue and clever. Erwin was still taller, even with his knees bend, using his body he made Levi take some steps back until he reached the counter.

"I forgot that feeling," Erwin whispered close to his mouth and Levi agreed without saying anything.

The time where Erwin last kissed Levi was perhaps after the expedition month ago. Back there Levi lost his beloved comrades and Erwin couldn't stand the monstrous look on his face. The idea to kiss it was just fine and enough to fog his mind for that cruel night. In the castle, in the corridor, kissing all the sadness of him and giving him what he always gave, support.

Levi grabbed the strong neck and was now the first one to steal a kiss. Erwin's nose crushed against his soft cheek and kissed him hotly, using tongue and making Levi's knees weak. He grabbed the neck harder, scared to fall and owned another series of hot kisses.

An unknown sound uttered from Levi's mouth making him feel embarrassed. Erwin felt that and lifted his head again with his thumb. "It's fine, Levi," He said with a voice hoarse. "You sound so fine," He gave him comfort and kissed him so hard to make that sound appear again.

Erwin followed his instinct to grab Levi under his thighs and lift him just to let him down on the counter next to the cup and can with sugar. It moved with Levi wiggling his hips and bringing Erwin in like a magnet, lips pressing against his smile, tasting like lips, saliva and good.

Just now Levi realised what they are doing. When the lower parts of Erwin rubbed against his and he felt his cock twitching in the pants and thin pyjama, he felt that need to be close to Erwin, to be touched where he's never touching.

Levi felt safe for the first time in a really long time. He felt alive, felt like it is a real feeling between two people.

It's odd. It almost feels like they are normal people, like lovers. Living together, making love in the middle of the night full of love and lust.

He kissed again, unsurely, small, like he was not good at it. It's an odd feeling, kissing, touching. It feels really intimate and for a while Levi does not know what to do. He breaths, the closest he could get to the commander.

The slippers fall down from Levi's feet and he presses the heels into Erwin's thighs, watching as he removes the buttons from his white shirt, revealing a naked, muscled torso.

_That's hot_ , Levi thinks and maybe says that's out loud cause Erwin chuckles. His skin, his skin is really like gold. It's golden, shining with the tiny light from a candle.

For Erwins age he is still in a very good shape, Levi could tell. Sometimes he would compare commanders body to other soldiers and no one owns those proportions but him. The small waist and wide shoulders, incredibly muscled and built body.

Levi always quietly adored the body, watched it when the group would take a collective shower during expeditions.

He felt the intimacy when the shirt landed on the wooden floor and he held the muscled back, arm, stomach. He feels the scars too, one big, really deep is at the centre of Erwin's chest, another one on his shoulder and a lot of on his back.

Erwin is hungry. He kisses everything, touches Levi everywhere. Touches under his knees, squeeze the meaty thighs, bites arm and sucks spot under the nipple and Levi gives up completely. He looks at the window, it's still night, still snows. He wishes the night would never end.

His eyes are shut closed, lips parted breathing like he's losing senses and hands somewhere in Erwin's jeans, squeezing on his well-built ass. He thinks way too far. He wants to be selfish, wants the end of walls, wants to be a normal person, doesn't want to be the lieutenant anymore. His pyjama pants drops down on the floor and cold air hits burning thighs and erection.

The moon and snow were as white as Levi's naked body.

"Do you like it?" Levi asked, it's not his voice, it's his confidence, his body is betraying him. Erwin a few meters away from him. Sitting on the table as Levi, aflame, sits on the counter with his legs parted.

He still can see the veins on Erwin's forearms, looking like they're about to explode. He wants Levi, he wants the thighs to never close and wants to own the small, firm body. No one will ever own it, but him.

"I like it," Commander said, simply but harsh. He looks now only at the legs, pair of muscled and full thighs then the white pants falling down till the ankles and Levi helps them to fall down.

Levi was never so exposed. His legs lifted up, feet touching the cold wall and ass on the edge of the counter. He hid his face behind his knees and got fucked really uncomfortably and roughly.

The top cupboard was pressing into his back, his nails were stuck brittlely in commander's shoulder and the heels hit his back with every thrust.

Eagerly breathless, beautiful and caring, Erwin kissed him for nothing, as the lovers do, brushed the black bangs aside and Levi wanted another kiss. One kiss from turned into another and turned into a really hot session making his cock twitch pleased.

"Change the position," He finally said. And the way his voice turned into so weak at the end made him decide not to speak again. It was pointless.

Erwin finished on the uncomfortable floor, cold, laying on their clothes. With Levi on top of him, sitting on the strong thighs and moving hips like they were boneless.

It was really arousing and felt like the butterflies Levi never felt and a lot of people talked about.

Erwin held him in strong arms, watched and complimented every move. He was so good, words almost like kisses, spoken in half breath, with sweat and close orgasm.

Levi always did better when Erwin was watching. Always wanted to do better. In the training field, when Erwin was watching, Levi tried more. He wanted to make him proud, to please his commander, his lover, the owner.

Levi looked down, a large hand touching his stomach, ribs, chin and face. He caught the strong forearm and kissed the hand, the inside of the hand, kissed some fingers and lowered it.

His breathing was so deep and careful when the strong hand wrapped around his throat with ease. Erwin squeezed his hand lightly, feeling under his fingers how Levi swallows the thick saliva. Levi closed his eyes, feeling like he's about to melt with his hips moving like he has no backbone and the hand marking the sensitive skin on neck with five fingers.

 

Levi kissed him again to make sure he still can.

"Thank you for the time and tea, Levi," Erwin said warm, ready to leave the place for cold outside and alone, to his empty office.

The sun is rising and Levi is putting on his uniform, closing the belts around his thighs as tight as he can. There will be marks.

He hoped for the night not to end and now he's hoping for the day to end. 


End file.
